


Duraznos

by Nakuru



Category: Otome Youkai Zakuro
Genre: Community: retos_a_lacarta, Español | Spanish, F/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-24
Updated: 2011-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-26 03:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lo usual para Ganryuu era lo opuesto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duraznos

—Ahhh, Ganryuu-sama —dijo Bonbori, abriendo un poco su boca y mirando a Ganryuu.

—¡Yo también, yo también! —intervino Hoozuki, haciendo lo mismo que su hermana.

Era lo opuesto a lo usual, por lo que la primera vez que había sucedido Ganryuu se había sorprendido, pero esta vez usó sus palillos de inmediato para darle un trozo de durazno a cada una, sonrojándose cuando ellas expresaron su gusto con sonidos que rayaban en lo indecentes.

—Realmente les gustan mucho los duraznos —comentó Ganryuu, sin siquiera intentar ocultar la ligera vergüenza que sentía.

—Son deliciosos —afirmó Hoozuki.

—Y más si Ganryuu-sama nos los da —añadió Bonbori, compartiendo una mirada con su gemela antes de asentir al mismo tiempo que ella con su cabeza, ambas sonrientes y expectantes por otro trozo de fruta.

Ganryuu suspiró y aun cuando estaba seguro de que su rostro terminaría tan rojo como el de un tomate, usó sus palillos nuevamente para darles otra porción, incapaz de decirles que no.


End file.
